Transformer Themes
by AnimeFanBree
Summary: Theme challenge based oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm doing the 1000 themes challenge from Mint Pizza Queen, and I am allowed to use oc's yay! There will probably be one popping up in here occasionally.

* * *

992. You're In The Army Now

So you're in the army now. That's great! Now forget everything you learned about the enemy. I'm serious. You're part of a special unit now. The enemy we fight isn't anything like the one you learned about. You remember the terrorist attack on Mission city? Yeah it wasn't terrorists, it was robots. No I am not joking, and stop leaning on the yellow Lamborghini, he won't like it you leave a smudge on his paint job.

It's okay, calm down, just relax and breathe. I know the forty foot tall robots are intimidating, but these guys are on our side. They're called autobots. The bad guys are called the decepticons and, oh crud, he fainted…someone call a medic I think he hit his head. That could have gone better.

Ah! You're awake! No, it wasn't a dream. Sorry, I should have prepared you a little better. Now calm down and listen. It all started with this thing called the All Spark…

* * *

493. Make Up Your Mind

Sideswipe was standing impatiently next to his brother. They were both in proto-form because _somebody_ couldn't pick and alt mode.

"What was wrong with the last one?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker.

"Are you kidding? It was so…so…common." Sunstreaker responded.

"Well let's just use it to get to the base and we can pick a new one later." Sideswipe suggested.

"And be seen in _that_! No." Sunstreaker shouted.

Ten minutes later.

"Why can't I just pick one?" Sideswipe snapped.

"Your taste sucks." his brother stated with a glare.

Sideswipe threw his servos into the air. "You're too picky! By the time you decide I'll have rusted over!" he exclaimed.

"What's taking you two so long? You should have been at the base over an hour ago." Ratchet said over the comm.

"Sunshine is taking forever picking an alt mode for us." Sideswipe answered.

"Hurry up or I'll reformat you both into vacuum cleaners the next time you're in my med bay." Ratchet growled.

* * *

624. Pink

When Ironhide came out of recharge one day the base was silent. That instantly put him on alert. With the twins around it was never silent. Whether Ratchet was chewing them out for being reckless and getting themselves hurt, or Prowl was yelling at them for a prank, or they were just causing chaos, there was always some noise that could be attributed to them. Ironhide left his quarters to investigate. He found himself receiving odd looks from the human personal, finally he looked down at himself. He was covered in pink paint and glitter. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! You slaggers! I'll kill you!" Ironhide bellowed in rage.

Outside, the twins had heard Ironhide's yell. Sideswipe winced. "Maybe painting 'hide pink and covering him in glitter wasn't the best idea…" he stated. "Suntreaker gave him a look that clearly said "You think, dumbass?" then they both went spending down the highway away from the base.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking about the X- box that came to life in the movie, and this is what my mind produced.

* * *

6. Abandoned

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl - teenager- was on her knees in and alley in mission city staring - gaping- at a tiny robot. The robot in question was about of a toddler, with thin white amour that appeared to be made out of an X- box. The robot stared at the teen with the look of a lost child at the supermarket. An explosion from behind reminded the girl - teen, though she felt like a frightened child - that she was in a supermarket, nor any other location where one would typically find a child that had been separated from it's parents, she was in the middle of a war zone. Larger, possibly the adult versions of the little robot seemed to be divided into two different factions were duking it out in the streets of mission city.

The little robot began clicking and buzzing in wide-eyed fear. Anger bubbled up in teen. How dare they! How dare the adults fight their battle while this child was left alone and unprotected, scared out of its mind.

Another explosion. The teen made a split decision. She slowly reached forward, toward the scared robot. She murmured soothingly. Promising that no harm would come to the child - for that's what it truly was, a scared child no different from any other. After and agonizingly long moment the child finally allowed the teen to touch it. After a few minutes the teen convinced the child to allow her to pick it up so that they could find someplace safer. The teen gently picked the child-bot up and hurried away to a safe location for them to hide until the fighting stopped.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

So I guess this is part two of Abandoned. The teen and the little robot made it out of Mission City without being found by the autobots and are now at the teen home.

* * *

14. Adoration

The teen was laying on her bed. It was hours before she would have usually have retired for the evening, but the tiny robot, who had been named Hawkeye after a trigger happy anime character that the bot really liked, tired sooner than the teen did. The teen attributed this characteristic to Hawkeye being the equivalent of a toddler.

Hawkeye liked to sleep with her (at least the teen assumed it was female due to it's attraction to the color pink) head on the teens chest and listen to her heartbeat. And so the teen lay there in bed enjoying the quiet. Her dad was a truck driver and was away, her mother had picked up a late shift at the hospital, so the it was silent except for the hum of the air conditioner and the occasional car. This is why the teen became fully alert when she heard the sound of breaking glass followed by a thump inside the house. She shifted Hawkeye off of her chest and tucked her into bed, then grabbed a bat and went to investigate.

There was a person in the kitchen. A male muttering curses, having cut himself when he came in through the window. The teen swung the bat, hitting the intruder. The teen swung again and again, and the intruder, unable to get to the window he had come in through, fled in order to find another exit. The teen chased the intruder swinging the bat and yelling.

"That's right, you'd better run. You thought you could come into my house and steal my stuff!" she shrieked.

The intruder got to the door and fumbled with the deadbolt. Once he got the door unlocked he ran out of the house. The teen followed as far as the front steps. She waved the bat threateningly in the air as the intruder ran down the street.

"And don't come back you gangster wannabe, not unless you want me to kick your ass again!" the teen exclaimed. Once the intruder was out of sight the teen went back into the house. Hawkeye was peeking around the corner, staring at the teen in shock and admiration.

"Did you see all that?" the teen asked. Hawkeye waved a tiny fist in an imitation of the teen's earlier actions. The teen chuckled, put down the bat, then picked up the tiny robot.

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one shot with the teen and the little robot. I think the teen needs a name.**

* * *

33. Amuck

* * *

Motor oil, the teen decided, was like sugar for robots. Or crack. Or a sugar and crack combination. Any way, Hawkeye was now bouncing off the walls. Literally.

"How did she get footprints on the ceiling?" the teen's mother shouted.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to get the blender to stop spewing lug-nuts and motor oil at me when that happened!" the teen shouted back. Hawkeye dashed through the living room. The teen tried to grab her and was bombarded with pink paint.

"Were did she get paint!" the teen's mother yelled.

"It's leftover from when I filled water balloons with paint and threw them at my teacher." the teen answered.

The teen's mother looked ready to tear her hair out. "I have to go to work. You deal with this." she said.

She went to leave. Hawkeye noticed the open door and run for it.

"Shut the door! Shut the door! SHUT THE DOOR!" the teen screamed. The door shut behind her mother. Seconds later Hawkeye ran headfirst into it. The little robot was stunned, giving the teen a chance to grab her.

An hour later the teen was scrubbing paint off of the walls and occasionally shouting at Hawkeye to "Stay in the corner!" She didn't see the yellow camaro parked outside.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

159. Crayon Drawn Portrait

The teen had gotten Hawkeye some crayons and paper. It kept the little robot occupied whenever the teen needed to do chores. Currently the teen was cleaning out the refrigerator. (Oh sweet Mother of God! The meatloaf grinned at me!) Hawkeye had paper and crayons spread out on the floor and was scribbling away happily while ignoring what was happening in the background. (Die you spawn of the devil! Die! Oh sh… It's got the knife!)

The teen then proceeded to beat the meatloaf to death with a baseball bat while shouting "Die! Die! Die!" causing bits of mutant meatloaf to stick to the cabinets. After the meatloaf was taken care of the teen noticed that the cabbage appeared to be organizing a revolt. She stepped forward to deal with it and slipped on the remains of the meatloaf. She landed face first in front of Hawkeye. Propping herself up on her arms, she got a look at what Hawkeye was drawing. It was the teen and her parents and Hawkeye, all sitting in the living room.

The teen smiled. "That's very good, I'll put it up on the refrigerator." The teen turned to look at the appliance in question. "After I win it back from the vegetable army."

* * *

**And that's why you throw food out _before_ it mutates.**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's more of the teen and Hawkeye. I'm thinking about turning this into a full story after I finish up some other projects first.**

* * *

713. School

There are three things that Americans can't avoid in life. Those things are: death, taxes, and school.

Summer must come to an end, and with that end the school year begins. Some people dread the start of the school year most then others, especially if those people are the caretakers of baby robots.

Our favorite teenage baby robot caregiver (who from now on will be known as Claire) was faced with a dilemma. By law she was required to go to high school, her parents had to work, and it wasn't as if you could take a robot to daycare. If only it could be as simple as it had been for her parents when she was younger and her grandparent's would watch her after school… Wait a minute… Why couldn't it be?

Claire had Hawkeye transform into her X-box form and hid her in a backpack before walking five blocks to her Grandparent's house. After the situation had been explained to her Claire's Grandmother had examined Hawkeye.

"Well I wasn't expecting to become a Great-Gramma so soon!" the old woman cackled. Claire's Grandfather just looked from his paper briefly before going back to the sports section.

The problem of the day solved, Claire was free to go to school. The first day of the school year was decidedly odd. Sam and Michaela, an unremarkable loser and one of the most popular girls in school, had somehow become a couple over the summer. And they would not leave Claire alone. They asked her questions like "How was your summer?" and "What did you think of the Mission City incident?" To the last one Claire responded that she had been there and thought the whole thing had been terrifying. They offered her a ride home which Claire accepted because she thought that Sam's Camaro was awesome, but she had them drop her off at her Grandparents house.

"It's sweet that you visit your Grandparents after school." Michaela told Claire as she got out of the car.

"Well they only live five blocks away." Claire responded with a shrug.

When Claire walk into to her Grandparents house she was tackle/hugged by Hawkeye almost as soon as the door closed. The little robot began clicking affectionately as Claire returned the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

459. Laundry

The Autobots had become suspicious when they detected a Cybertronian signal coming from the home of one Sam and Mikaela's classmate. They were surprised to find out that the signal was not coming from a Decepticon or an Autobot, but a sparkling!

The Autobots had been very excited by the news and preparations were made for the sparklings care even though they had yet to address the problem of getting the sparkling from Claire and her family without traumatizing the sparking or injuring the humans.

Sam and Mikaela had been encouraged to befriend Claire. Bumblebee had been ordered to observe the family (and hopefully capture some images of the sparkling). He had once had help from Jazz before Ratchet came and dragged the sliver mech back to the med-bay.

Bumblebee had only seen the sparkling in its alt-mode. Claire's family had been very good about keeping it hidden. Bumblebee was beginning to think he would never see it until one weekend when the family's dryer broke. A clothesline had been set up and Claire had gone out to hang up a basket of clothing.

She was home alone and had brought the sparkling out with her. Bumblebee finally got a good look at it. It was a little femme. She was dutifully handing Claire clothespins as the teen hung laundry, at least until a butterfly floated by.

"Hawkeye!" Claire reprimanded as the sparkling began to toddle off. The femme quickly returned to Claire's side and resumed to clothespin duty.


	8. Chapter 8

63. Band of Brothers

Nothing brings people closer together more than fighting side by side. This fact made bonds form between people. Bonds so close that you could call your comrades family in everything but blood, bonds that last a lifetime.

Bonds formed through battle and hardship are the strongest of all.

It is what allows soldiers to perform stupidly impossible feats of heroism even at the cost of their own lives. It's why firefighters call each other brother. It is what makes losing someone from your outfit so painful and heart wrenching.

It is one of the things that humans and Autobots have in common, humans and Autobots fighting side by side, allowing friendships to form. It is what proves to soldiers like Will Lennox that the beings they're working with are more than just machine. It proves that some things are universal.

"_Caught in the action of kill or be killed, greater love has no man than to lay down his life for his brother"- Kris Kristofferson_


End file.
